poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thruster Saves Scott/Safe return home
This is how Thruster saves Scott Tracy and safe return home goes in Thunderbots Are Go. flies over an adilic landscape. He looks around but there is no sign of Scott Thruster: Come in, John. Any scans on Scott? John Tracy: Not yet. But I think he might be somewhere in that rainforest. But I want you to be careful Thruster. Thruster: Will do. Thunderbird 1 out. off Gordon Tracy: I hope Scotty's okay. Alan Tracy: All we know is that his is going to be. Thomas the Tank Engine: Ratchet, have you found Scott yet? Ratchet: Yes. I found him floating along a river. But he is unconscious. Virgil Tracy: WHAT?! Gordon: No! John: Scott! Thomas: Everyone calm down. Virgil: Sorry, Thomas. Gordon: We just can't cope with loosing a brother. Thomas: I know that, Gordon. But you have to calm down. John: Scott won't survive one minute out there alone. Percy: We could've gone after him. John: Yes, Percy. But there are no second chances. looks down and Thomas sighs Twilight Sparkle: I hope Thruster can get there in time. Thomas: Me too. Apple Bloom: Poor Scott. to sob Scootaloo: It's okay, Apple. We'll find him. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Besides, nothing can stop Scott Tracy. Ratchet: I know, Sweetie Belle. We just have to wait. Optimus: Well, at least we know that Scott is safe. Thomas: But we don't know where he is. suddenly hears Scott's groaning Virgil: gasps It's Scott! Scott: weakly (On COMM) Virgil? Is that you? Virgil: Yeah, It's me. Thruster: I've found Scott. He's in a cave, unable to breathe. Virgil: Uh-oh! Get him out of there, now! Thruster: Okay! in the cave, Thruster is holding Scott Thruster: Hang in there Scott! Scott: weakly I'll try! Thruster: You're losing energy fast! Scott: weakly Don't worry. blacks out shortly after Thruster: Hang in there! on Tracy Island, the others are worried Gordon: I feel worried. Virgil: I hope Thruster can save Scott in time. Thomas: I hope so. John: Don't worry. He will. Thomas: I know. there is a loud beeping noise John: Look! Alan: What is it? John: Multiple Predacon energy signals. Alan: Now I get it. Virgil: But that means Scott and Thruster are in danger! Gordon: We've got to warn Thruster! John: Okay! contacts Thruster John: Thruster, can you hear me? Thruster: Louder and clear, Johnny. John: Good. Thruster: What's happenin'? Predacon interference? John: I'm afraid so. Thruster: Darn it! of Predacons close in on the cave Thruster: Uh-oh! of them breathes fire John: Thruster, get out of there now! Thruster: Okay! runs as fast as he can as the cave collaspes in on itself Thruster: John, we may have a situation here. John: I can see that. on Tracy Island, Virgil steps up to Boulder (AKA Thunderbird 2) Virgil: Come on, Boulder. I may need your help. Boulder: Why? Where are we going? Virgil: To rescue Scott and Thruster. turns to Alan and Gordon Alan: What are you looking at us for? Gordon: We didn't do anything. Virgil: You two are coming with me. Bring Aquat-X and Xellar-8. Gordon: Okay. Aquat-X: Oh, yeah. Ready to kick some Predacon butt, dudes. Alan: Let's go, Xellar-8! Xellar-8: You got it, astronaut. Alan: Stop calling me that. Xellar-8: Sorry. Optimus: Thunderbots are go! Alan: Let's do this! Thunderbots take off Optimus: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Xeller-8: Thunderbot 3 is go! Alan: Yeah! Thunderbots disappear over the horizon Boulder: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts